


Pillow Talk

by MyGemsonaIsGay



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGemsonaIsGay/pseuds/MyGemsonaIsGay
Summary: Spencer needs a break from playing as his mother's political pawn. Luckily his boyfriend works wonders on patching up his heart.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pajama_cats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/gifts).



> Honestly dedicated to pajama_cats for showing me the beauty that is this ship, I hope I did this ship justice.

There had been plenty of times that Spencer had wished, more than anything, that Pyotr was with him in this situation. Though usually, that was when he found a cute puppy running around that reminded him of the social media star, not times when he wanted comfort. Going up on stage to lie to a group of people to support his mother wasn’t unfamiliar. With his mother’s line of work, he had to do it a lot. Play the part of the successful golden child who loved and supported his mother no matter what.

This was a punishment for letting Tuesday leave the house, and he knew that. He would take whatever punishment Valerie wanted if it meant his little sister could go back to being happy and following her dream. He couldn’t even imagine what his mother could do or say if she knew who Spencer was dating. At the very least she’d order them to break up. She couldn’t afford to have her son running around chasing after a hyperactive streamer who wore his heart on his sleeve. He didn’t even want to begin to ask if gender was an issue here as well, since his mom had a far more conservative view, but they still had yet to actually talk about that and he wasn’t about to bring it up now.

When his mother announced she was going to be heading off again, Spencer let out a long sigh before grabbing a car over to the train station. Alba city, to his double-life he had there. Valerie was busy enough of the time that she never seemed to notice, or maybe she prevented herself from noticing, when he’d run off to the apartment he was renting on a card she couldn’t access. It started out being a place he could go to keep track of Tuesday but evolved quickly into his home; his real home.

The biggest reason it was home? Pyotr had taken it upon himself to almost never leave the comforts of the penthouse. The two had been dating for a while now, and neither officially asked to move in, but Pyotr had his own closet filled with clothes and accessories and half the living room was decided by the green haired boy. It was a comfortable unofficial but severely official that the two could feel comfortable in.

The train to Alba city was long and Spencer could have easily taken a jet or a car, but alerting his mom on where he was going, even though he was an adult, wasn’t something he wanted to deal with right now. All he could think about was curling into bed with his partner in his arms and sleeping until he couldn’t sleep anymore.

Once the blonde had made it to his apartment, he pushed open the door, noting that it was unlocked since Pyotr tended to forget little things like that. He wasted no time in pushing his shoes off, placing his bag down, and slipping out of his coat to forget it on the floor. He knew that he or Pyotr would pick it up later. Wordlessly, he slid into their shared bed, happy to see that his boyfriend hadn’t disappeared to his own rarely used apartment while Spencer was away.

The social media star had fallen asleep, in one of Spencer’s sweaters, while listening to music on his phone. The earbuds had falling out in his tossing and turning, wrapped up in the blankets and tangled to all hell. Spencer silently reached out, pulling the phone and cord free to set it on the nightstand instead before leaning in to press a light kiss to his partner’s cheek.

As if sensing who it was, Pyotr’s entire body turned and he threw his arms around Spencer’s chest to pull him close, still managing to stay asleep. He moved to run his fingers through the familiar green hair, noting that it was about time they go back to the salon to get it touched up since it was fading to more of a sea-foam color and the roots of his natural hair were peeking through.

Spencer couldn’t help but press a few more light kisses to his boyfriend’s cheeks, not being able to help himself with Pyotr’s sleeping face. He was flushed, very light freckles dusting his features which were usually concealed with makeup. At least the star hadn’t gone to bed without taking his makeup off as he tended to do far more often than either would admit.

Pyotr stirred a bit before tiredly blinking up at his partner, taking only a second before a grin spread across his face and his arms were thrown around him more aggressively. “Spencer! My dream came true!” He stated, far more cheerfully than most people when they first open their eyes. But that was Pyotr, an excitable mass of energy. Though a second later he slumped right back down once that energy was depleted; even his body had a limit.

“I texted you last night that I was on the train.” An amused smile slid onto his lips as his fingers slid carefully through the bed-messed green hair.

“I know.” Pyotr pulled the blonde closer, nuzzling into his neck. Spencer was still wearing his suit, sans jacket, and that made him pull right back, brows furrowing as he glanced between his boyfriend’s face and his tie. “Did something happen?” His voice became soft, a huge difference from his usual energy and Spencer knew this was in comfort.

“Nothing particular.” The blonde shrugged lightly, not sure what to say. He was sure Pyotr probably saw his speech live since the media star made sure to watch anything and everything that surrounded his partner. “I hope Tuesday’s doing okay.” He finally settled on and Pyotr seemed to understand, reading between the lines.

“I’m sure she is.” Hands slipped up, carefully tugging and undoing the tie at his neck and Spencer smiled down at his boyfriend. He never asked or begged Spencer to let him show his followers their relationship, never butted into everything that surrounded Valerie or Tuesday, and always supported the blonde in whatever he had to do. Honestly, he didn’t deserve this, but he was glad he had it.

Pyotr chuckled the tie over his partner’s shoulder, grinning when it landed in the basket across the room. “Ten points!” He shoved the blanket down, giving the same treatment to Spencer’s belt, though instead of the laundry basket, it managed to hit a vase which fell to the floor, luckily not breaking. He cringed, pulling back a bit. “Negative ten points…” He mumbled, defeatedly. “I’ll pick that up.”

Spencer doubted he’d ever get over how cute his boyfriend tended to be and moved in quickly to place several kisses to his lips. “Later.” He ran his thumb along his boyfriend’s cheek gently. “You were going to go record tomorrow, right?”

Pyotr looked a lot like a dog about to get a treat, eyes sparkling as he nuzzled his cheek into the other’s hand. “Yes! We’re getting Love Yourself professionally done! I’m going to show all my followers the studio tomorrow!”

“I’d love to see it.” Spencer smiled lightly, giving the green haired boy a peck on the nose.

“Come with me tomorrow.” Pyotr’s free hand came up, clutching at his boyfriend’s fingers. “I can show my followers another time. We can even go at different times so no one connects us.”

Honestly the other didn’t even have to beg, Spencer wanted to see as much of the other’s life as he could. Though he knew dodging the spotlight was always going to be impossible when being with the star, so he smiled lightly down at the other, staring into his sparkling eyes. “I’ll go. And you can show your followers whatever you want.” Maybe it was a bad decision, but he didn’t think he’d regret it. A fight with Valerie was worth the grin that spread across Pyotr’s face before the green haired man rolled around the bed to express his excitement and sudden energy.

“I get to show you off? Oh, what should I wear! What will you wear? More than that, you get to see the recording studio! What will they think? They’ll love you I’m sure of it! I love you after all! Spencer!” Pyotr was babbling a mile a minute and Spencer was almost worried for him, but the excitement was normal and expected. But when his boyfriend tried to jump out of bed to start getting an outfit ready, the blonde reached out and grabbed the back of his sweater, pulling him right back in.

“Hey, hey. At least wait a few more hours.” Spencer sighed, expecting this, and pulled the wiggling man into his arms again to settle him down.

There was a brief pause before Pyotr looked back up at him, his mind catching up with reality as his brows furrowed. “What about your mom?”

Honestly, after today, the lying for political gain, the punishment for Tuesday’s being gone, everything, caring about what she thought was getting harder to do. Instead of saying anything, he gave a small shrug, moving to press a finger between Pyotr’s brows to make him stop furrowing them. He preferred the happy look on his face. “Don’t worry about it.”

That only barely worked, but Pyotr nodded, his energy gone again as he settled into the sheets and arms around him. “You can still change your mind.”

“I know.” Spencer gave a genuine smile at that, pressing their foreheads together. “But if you go to bed now, I’ll get you gelato after.”

The familiar excited gasp and slight wiggling was expected. “I’m already asleep!” Pyotr announced, pressing his face to the blonde’s chest quickly.

“Goodnight.” Spencer mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head.

“Night.” Came the mumbled reply from the other.


End file.
